Ninjetti Warriors
by DarkPrincess1500
Summary: 12 teenagers are given the power to fight evil with ninja powers given by a man named Narumi. With the help of his assistants Yuka and Izumi and Sensei Misaki, Jinno, and Rei to teach them. Will they be able to defend Earth from the evil lord Reo?
1. Ninjetti are Born!

**Kiki-Chan: Hi everyone! I am back doing another story that is a twist of both Power Rangers and Gakuen Alice.**

**Hotaru: Can we get this over with so I can continue finishing my math project because it is due in 2 days?**

**Kiki-Chan: Okay, Anna and Koko stop making out and do the disclaimer!**

**Anna and Koko: Kk! (Holds up board)**

**Board Says: ****Queenkiki12 does not own Gakuen Alice. All rights go to their rightful owners. But if she did own the show she would be one rich bitch!**

* * *

Tokyo, Japan 1:00 P.M Monday September 3rd

There is a youth center for kids and teens. It is called the Alice Center, lets go look at some of them.

Inside the Youth Center

A girl with long brunette hair and hazel eyes was on the balance beam while a girl with black mid-length hair and amethyst eyes spotted her. Then there was a two twin boys with sandy hair and golden eyes and a girl with dark blue curly hair and ice blue eyes laughing at each others jokes. There was boy with blond hair and sapphire eyes petting his rabbit while watching his best friend teach a martial arts class who had crimson eyes and black jet short hair. Then there were three girls laughing and reading magazines one had lonh pink curly hair and light blue eyes, the second had midnight blue hair and dark blue eyes, and the last one had mid-length green . There was a girl with pink short hair and pink eyes talking to a boy with black hair and dark blue eyes. While everyone else was watching the martial arts class. While they were having a good time they didn't know that something big was about to change the 12 teens life forever.

On a evil spaceship 

A evil man named Reo plans to destroy Earth for something that happeneed long ago when he was young. but was capture and placed in a capsule on the moon of Earth. "I hate this stupid planet with all its happiness it makes me want to vomit"said Reo. Then one of his trusty generals came. His named was Akira Tono who had black long hair and brown eyes. Tono said "My lord we have a plan to destroy Earth once and for all." "Then be on with it if you have a plan" "Yes sir, may I present to you Giggasaurusmono he is a monster from the planet Tloria who can capture the diamond roselia for us" "Good get to work Gigga whatever so we can destroy Earth!" said Reo.

Back on Earth

"Jinno, Reo has escaped it is time to make a new team of ninjetti to protect Earth from harm!" said Narumi. "Transport a team of teenagers with attitude." Jinno said "Yes right away."

Back At The Youth Center

There was earthquake that scared everyone out the youth center while the 12 teens in there were being transported to the Command Center. "Hey what is going on!"exclaimed Mikan. "I don't know!"yelled Anna.

The Command Center

The twelve teens were now inside of the command center. "Greetings to You All"said a person with midlength blond hair and purple eyes. "Who are you and what do want with us?"said Natsume. "My name is Narumi Anju and I am intergalactic being from the planet of Saltara and these are my two assistances Jinno and Misaki-kun. We need you twelves help in saving the word as we know it from evil."said Narumi. "What do you want us to do and who would be fighting against?"said Tsubasa. " I want you twelve to become ninjetti warrors with help of a friend named Serina from the planet Gatedos, you fighting is a evil man named Reo who wants to rule the world. So will help us inhe quest to defeat evil"said Narumi."Yes we will protect the earth from evil."said Misaki-chan. "Good then lets begin, Serina please come out now."said Narumi. "Hello Rangers"said Serina. "We must hurry with your powers because Earth is in danger, come." 'Goodbye my new rangers' thought Narumi. They then follow her outside to the cliff outside the command center there was bonfire there. "I want you to make a circle and close your eyes." She then took a sack and grad this weird sand into her hand and said "In each of us is an animal spirit waiting to be set free. Look deep within in yourselves to find that animal. She then went to the fire that was in the middle of the rangers and threw the sand into it. Then there was a swirl of light and colors that looked like a big tornado for a couple seconds then disappeared. They opened their eyes a minute after that and looked at there new clothing. They were dressed in their favorite color in comfortable robes with a crest of their animal. Serina walked up to Sumire. "Sumire, you are the emerald python fast and swift." She then walks towards Mochu. "Mochu, you are the black cobra dangerous and fierce." Then she walks to Anna. "Anna you are the pink bear, protective and strong." Then she walks over to Nonoko. "Nonoko, you are the blue heron, wise beyond your age and quick on your feet." She then walked towards Koko. "Koko, you are the bronze tiger, courageous and brave." She walked towards Yuu. "Yuu, you are the golden owl, wise and noble." She then walked over to Misaki. "Misaki, you are the white parrot fierce and agile." She walks towards Tsubasa. "Tsubasa, you are the cyan toucan, strong and swift." She then walks to Kitsuneme. "Kitsuneme, you are the silver fox, swift and cunning." She then moved to Nobara. "Nobara, you are the sky blue penguin, quiet and sly."She then moved to Ruka. "Ruka you are the blue leopard, fierce and powerful." She walked towards Hotaru. "Hotaru you are the purple lynx, smart and quick." She then moves to Mikan. "Mikan ,you are the powerful and agile cheetah, the quickness and power it brings will guide you well. Your deserve to be lady of the jungle." She finally got to Natsume. "Natsume you are red lion, the king of the jungle. Mighty and powerful as they come." "Together you all are the ninjetti warriors strong and brave enough to fight any challenge that stands in your way."

To be continued soon

Kiki-Chan- I am so sorry it took me so long to finish the first chapter.

Well please R&R I will keep writing this story if I get 5 reviews or more. :)

Until Next Time!


	2. Training Part 1

Kiki-Chan-Hello everyone this Kiki-chan updating again!

Hotaru- Just get on with it Kiki!

Kiki-chan- Okay Hotaru, can you please make Ruka do the disclaimer for me and I will pay you 500,000 rabbits?

Hotaru- Deal! Bunny Boy come here!

Ruka walks over groaning and asked- Yes what do you want?

Hotaru- Do the disclaimer or I will sell these pictures of you take a bath with a rubber ducky.

Ruka- Fine just please don't sell them! (Holds up board)

Board Says: Queenkiki12 does not own Gakuen Alice. All rights go to their rightful owners. But if she did own the show she would be one rich bitch!

* * *

_"Together you all are the ninjetti warriors strong and brave enough to fight any challenge that stands in your way."_

Now

"We must train you all to use your new powers to fight against evil. You must look inside yourselves to awaken your powers." "I am the python, fast and swift!" screamed Sumire. " I am the cobra, dangerous and fierce!" yelled Mochu. "I am the bear, protective and strong!" yelled Anna. "I am the heron, wise and quick!" yelled Nonoko. "I am the tiger, courageous and brave!" yelled Koko. " I am the owl, wise and noble!" screamed Yuu. "I am the parrot, fierce and agile!" screamed Misaki. "I am the toucan, strong and swift!" yelled Tsubasa. "I am the fox, swift and cunning!" yelled Kitsu. "I am the penguin, quiet and sly!" yelled Nobara. "I am the leopard, fierce and powerful!" yelled Ruka. "I am the lynx, smart and quick!" screamed Hotaru. "I am the cheetah, powerful and agile!" yelled Mikan. And finally Natsume yelled "I am the lion, mighty and powerful!" Then each of their animal spirits came out their bodies and combined into one. "Congratulations Ninjetti you have awoken your powers"said Serina. "Now we must start training with your new weapons, call forth your animal spirit and the weapon shall appear before you"

The Ninjetti then again closed their eyes and concentrated on their animal spirits and a few seconds later weapons appear in front of each of them. " Sumire, you shall wield the python whips. You will be able to move so deadly and fierce with them." "Mochu, you shall behold the cobra staff." "Anna you shall wield the bear daggers. Moving strong and fierce." "Nonoko, you shall wield the heron grips." "Koko, you shall be in use of the tiger crossbow" "Yuu, you shall wield the power of the owl knives" "Misaki you shall use the parrot batons" "Tsubasa you shall be in command of the toucan axe" "Kitsu you shall control the power of the fox double edged swords" "Nobara you shall use the penguin mace" "Ruka, you shall control the leopard saber" Hotaru your weapon shall be the lynx fans" "Agile Mikan, you shall use two weapons. The first being the cheetah bow and arrows. The other being cheetah bo staff." Finally Natsume you shall wield the lion nunchaku." Then Natsume said "How do we use them?" "Let your animal spirit be your guide." The ninjetti warriors then began to train by sparring with one another. Sumire and Mochu were sparring. Ruka and Hotaru were sparring against one another. Tsubasa and Misaki were sparring. Koko and Yuu teamed up against Nonoko and Anna in sparring. Kitsu and Nobara were sparring. Finally Mikan and Natsume were sparring against one another.

~Sumire and Mochu's Fight~

Sumire and Mochu summoned their weapons. "Whip Spikes" said Sumire. Spikes came out of her whips and shot out to Mochu. Mochu swung his staff when the spikes came near him. "You have to do better than that!"Mochu yelled. He then rushed towards her doing a spell that Serina taught him. His staff then shot a beam of light at her. She was pushed back to the wall. He then came close to her holding his staff at her throat. He said "Do you yield?" "Yes" she said. He then helped her up. "You are really good." said Sumire. "Thanks!" Mochu said.

~Tsubasa and Misaki's Fight~

Tsubasa summoned his ax while Misaki summoned her batons. Tsubasa then rushed towards and swung his ax at her. She moved swiftly away from him and did a spell Serina had taught her. Her batons had a faint glow to them as she spun them around. After a couple seconds she release her batons, hurling towards Tsubasa and hit him in the stomach. He then was pushed back against the big tree behind him and she rushed towards him. She landed in front of him and put both of her batons on his chest and head. "Do you yield?" Misaki asked. "Yes I do" said Mochu. "You are a great practice partner!" said Misaki. "Thanks you too!" said Tsubasa.

~The Yuu/Koko and Nonoko/Anna Fight~

This was going to be a tag team sparring match. First it was Anna versus Koko. "You are so going down joker"said Anna. "We will see about that won't we preppy girl." Anna then summoned her bear daggers and Koko summoned his crossbow. He launched himself into the air and shot an arrow at her. Anna saw this and use her ninjetti powers to teleport her behind Koko she then threw one of her daggers at him. While she was doing this he was looking for her. He was surprise when he felt get cut by something on his side. He was on the ground by then and he fell on the floor. She then ran to him and took hold of his head in one hand. In the other she put a dagger to his neck. "Do you yield?" said Anna. "You really kicked my butt"said Koko. "Yup!" said Anna then she winked at him.

* * *

**I am sorry guys I have to end here because I have to go to a wedding! RxR Please! **

**~Kiki-chan out!**


	3. AN(New)

Hi everyone,

I am here to tell you I am not giving up any of my stories I have started... I have been very stressed and busy with school, a break up, and community service. I wish to ask you for your opinion on where the following stories go down below. I promise to update these stories as soon as possible. I never give up on anything I start that I love to do. And I love for people to read my stories while crying, smiling, and laughing. I wish to bring joy to your lives by reading these stories I make.

XoXo,

Princess Of Fiore

**Dead Silence**: Tell me where I should go after chapter 6 which I am currently working on. If you haven't read it I hope you will check it out!

**Forgotten**: I need inspiration for chapter 4 so please give me ideas and characters like OC you would like me to add to the story. I hope you check it out Idc yo haven't read it!

**Ninjetti Warriors**: I want to wait on this story a little more for inspiration... I hope you enjoy reading it so far.

**Royal Jewel**: I want your opinions on the story so far also where this story should go from here like maybe they go to the beach or something idk but I need ideas for this story to go any further.

**The Black Wolves and The Angels**: I m going to continue this story I currently working on the next chapter as we speak.

**The Dragon Gang**: I am going to get the next chapter as soon less possible. I need 3 OCs for this story.

**What Happened To You**: I need some inspiration for this story. I am going to put up a poll if you want Mikan with Natsume or Mikan with my OC.


End file.
